


The Dollmaker

by Inkyboi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC Error, POV Third Person, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyboi/pseuds/Inkyboi
Summary: Have you heard? Have you listened? The Dollmaker in the dark part of town,  he makes creations that are fantastic.I heard…. He’s able to make a doll with dust from a loved one.I heard… that the doll created with the dust, still lives on within the doll.But wait, listen closely.Not many are created alike that, he specializes in creating dolls that got a similar look for whoever you like. But the special dolls, those with the dust of the dead will only be made if Dollmaker sees you worthy.No one can bring back the dead, but the dollmaker on the dark street alley can bring back their familiar.
Relationships: Blue/Sans, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Error/Ink, Killer/Dust, Outer/G, Red/Edge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	The Dollmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> So, as many so far that read my stuff can see. Undertale is truly what I like to write into.  
> This has actually been long progress of thinking about, a story like this might be something I focus more on than the other things I have (Very sorry for that too btw)
> 
> However, I really feel this could go somewhere. I hope it can be taken as such too ^^ 
> 
> This is just the first chapter and I do admit, I've drafts of the other chapters on the way and slowly on the build. It might and might not be an ongoing story, so we'll have to see. 
> 
> Reminder:  
> Once more I need to remind everyone. If grammar mistakes are there and mis-spelling words appear. I apologize. English isn't my first language, and to top it, I am also dyslexia.
> 
> Other then that! Enjoy the first chapter of   
> "The Dollmaker"

The crowd always bothered him a lot whenever he had to go after materials. He was never a big fan of people, let alone those who would push and shove others out of their way, just so they could get forward in their life.    
Neither was he a man who would stop to chit chat with other people, just for the sake of small talk. No, he was a man who preferred the quiet life, to work, to do what he’s best at.    
  
The noises around him made him nauseous, too many voices spoke at once, the booths settled on the street for the festival market that should bring cheer and hopeful times in their meetings. He had not bothered much with the event, he found it quite annoying. It meant a lot of outsiders floated to their small town, the inns would burst with the guests, streets become crowded further.   
  
Just the regular way for him to promise himself to gather enough materials, so he only get out if it was urgent.    
  
“Ah! Dollmaker! Over here!”    
  
He spun around, hearing the announcement of his title being called across a couple of stalls. Watching another skeleton waving his arm and signaling him to approach. He recognized the structure of the other’s skull, but the names always slipped his mind. Especially if he’s been busy with one of his many creations.   
  
His body made a full turn, walking past a couple of human ladies and approached the stand the skeleton who called him, standing behind one of the many stalls around.. His smile was bright, cheerful like always and beside him, a brother who sat on a stool, legs crossed, arms folded. A clear sign for him not to speak much with the said brother.    
  
“It’s good to see you, friend!” The cheerful skeleton announced, his smile brighter than before. Hands planted firmly down on the wooden surface of the booth. It’s there the Dollmaker’s eye lights shifted down, seeing what they had for sale on the festival market.   
  
Fabrics, lots of different fabrics, some velvet, other of cotton and only a few with canvas. The color variations were incredible, there had been different patterns, lengths and not only that. The prices were quite cheap, compared to the local shop he would fetch his fabric materials from.    
  
“I would say it’s a pleasure too, friend. Though ...” His gaze fixed up to the skeleton behind the booth. “Names has never been the strongest side of me, forgive me.” an apologizing look sent the skeleton’s way, who only kindly smiled back at him.    
  


  
“It’s a common theme for many, Dollmaker. As you can hear, even I forgot your true name, though I remember you as the town's dollmaker!” The skeleton proclaimed with a grin.   
The tiniest smile emerged from his own skull too, as his hand slide gently over some of the fabrics that were splayed over the wooden surface of the booth.    
  
“Thank you, my friend. I appreciate the kindness.” The dollmaker let his fingers grab gently by one of the velvet fabrics. It had been soothing to the touch, something that calmed his soul and nerves. The crowds loud noises behind him, closed by deaf ear as his focus was on the booth, the fabrics under his gentle touch and the cheerful skeleton before his eye lights.   
  
It was peace for now until he would leave the stall, hopefully with some of those nice fabrics they had for sale. He flipped one of the smaller price tags, seeing what they took for each of the material. Rather it is a regular color, pattern or the difference of texture to the fabric. It seemed to range between 1G up to 4G’s. Quite the smaller price to pay, considering the store would take up to 10G’s just for one piece of colored fabric.   
  
“You look interested in our fabric, Dollmaker. I can give you a special price.” The skeleton announced, his cheerful smile never seems to leave his skull.    
  
The tiny smile the dollmaker held grew larger for a mere minute. A special price, just for him? “You must be on a cheeky side, friend. Special price just for me? What’s the occasion?”    
  
The skeleton grabbed a couple of the fabrics from the table, folding them neatly, his gaze turned to his brother, extending his hand out and got a fabric bag. It had been nicely sewed with their stall name and logo. Someone had taken the time and effort to make each of those bags, so their customers would remember them another time.   
  
The skeleton seemed to have observed the different fabrics the dollmaker examined, having a keen eye to see the different expressions The Dollmaker had when he touched each of them. He was able to tell which ones he liked the most, and which ones he wouldn’t even touch again.

“We have travel far with our fabric to introduce our work, I know our original store lays far from your hometown, but if we can spread our name out, we can get orders in the future.” While speaking the fabric stall skeleton inserted a rolled-up parchment too in the bag that he already made for The Dollmaker.    
  
The Dollmaker was quite intrigued over their way of thinking. “I must admit, that you’ve thought this well out. Branding the bags, coming out to different cities and villages for market days. It’s a brilliant way of getting the true exposure to your shop.”    
  
Dollmaker’s comment seemed to give the stall owner a pleasant vibe, to be praised over their ideas. Sometimes, such small praise could get him further.   
Handing over the bag, extending his arm out so The Dollmaker easier could grab it, his smile plastered on his skull. “A fine price would be 10G’s for you, Dollmaker. I know, that you use the fabrics and materials for your small creations.”   
  
The Dollmaker let his hand reaching out, grabbing the hooks of the bag and let it toss over his left shoulder. “I’ll give you 20G’s for the kind gesture, and to support your shop far from here.” Fishing his hand down, undoing his belt purse, he took out a couple of coins, which he laid upon the stall’s fabrics.    
  
“You are too kind, Dollmaker, but I appreciate the sweet donation given to our shop!”    
The Dollmaker gave a tiny smile, keeping the new bag close to his shoulder, while his hand rested over another fabric on the table. He liked the texture of it, the pattern too. Yet, he would not rob more of the fabrics from the stall, in case they had to spread more of their name out to others, who also searched their fine materials.    
  
“Take it with you, friend.”    
  
The Dollmaker’s gaze went to the second skeleton, who had spoken out. He frowned a tiny bit. He did not get to ask, as the other stood from his so relaxed seating, getting to their table and grabbed the fabric. “I know from my brother’s eager attitude toward you, that he knows your good deeds are worth it. So accept it as a friendly gesture from me too.”    
  
The fabric was handed over, in which The Dollmaker carefully reached over, grabbing it and nested it over his arm to not wrinkle it. “Thank you…uhm?”   
  
“Stretch…”   
  
The Dollmaker made a nod, shortly glancing toward the shorter skeleton behind the stall.   
How his mind seemed to trick him once more, not being able to remember the other’s name.    
  
“I am certain that my brother,  _ Blue _ . Would love to have a letter from you in the future with a new order. As he explained before, Dollmaker…” The entitled name being spoken out so freely, it was yet not something he’s been too used to. But, The Dollmaker really made a name for himself, after his latest creations.    
  
But, he caught onto what the taller brother hinted at. The names were given finally, one he would ensure to write down on the smaller roll of parchment that had been given into the bag as well.   
  
“With the prices the both of you have for bundles of fabrics, it won’t be the last time you’ll hear from me.” The dollmaker proclaimed, his hold on the given fabric tightened a little.   
The noises around him started to bother him again, he had to be done with the last few places.   
  
“Thank you, Blue. For your special price and fabrics.” With a respectful small bow to the two by the stall, The Dollmaker turned his back to them, already moving in between the crowds of humans and monsters. Even when he already made a bit of a distance to the fabric stall, he still heard the cheerful way Blue called out for him to have a pleasant day.   
  
The crowd of people still did not help him with the last few places he had to go, but eventually, he gathered what he needed.

  
His arms neatly folded over the layers of fabric, nestled in his hold and tugged close to his chest. A wool shoulder bag tossed over his right shoulder, which held small materials such as threads, needles, buttons and tiny jars with a little fancier objects. Small rubies, sapphires, and quartz. They had not been cheap, he for certain knew this upcoming project of his newest creation would take hours upon hours of work.    
  
He had to give the tiniest details, the correct color of thread, the small gems, which would be nestled into a tiny version of a queen crown.    
The rumor of his creations spread far, far enough to reach the castle to the grieving king.    
  
Finally, he reached out from the markets busy hours, the chattering people, those who tried to persuade one to buy more than needed.   
He finally reached the part of his hometown, which was quieter. Only a couple of monsters passed by, looking his way while he passed them.   
  
The rumors still echoed in his mind, the first time he heard it. It spread faster than pests from a rat.   
  
_ Have you heard? Have you listened? The Dollmaker in the dark part of town, he makes creations that are fantastic. _ _   
_ _ I heard…. He’s able to make a doll with dust from a loved one.  _ _   
_ _ I heard… that the doll created with the dust, still lives on within the doll. _ _   
_ _ But wait, listen closely. _ _   
_ _ Not many are created alike that, he specializes in creating dolls that got a similar look for whoever you like. But the special dolls, those with the dust of the dead will only be made if Dollmaker sees you worthy. _ _   
_ _ No one can bring back the dead, but the dollmaker on the dark street alley can bring back their familiar. _ _   
_ _   
_ His mind lost in the rumor, it had been told in such an odd way. What did people believe? That he was a magician that brought back their loved ones that passed? One who mingled with dark arts and magic?   
Pathetic really…   
  
His eye lights gazed up, seeing the sign outside his shop. The Dollmakers signature, the window displayed with materials and small drawings of the dolls he’s made before. The price is high, higher than anyone would expect. But, he too had to ensure his way of living was in good wealth, that his creations weren’t looked upon as a cheap doll one could purchase in a kid’s toy store.    
  
Letting one of his arms out from underneath the fabric he held, he fished up his key from his belt purse. The small shiny sign of a silver plate attached to the door gave a little shine over the letters displayed upon it.  _ Error’s Dollmaker Shop.  _ Unlocking the door, he went inside and closed it behind him, hearing the familiar bell ringing two times. Once for when he entered, the other for when he shut the door behind him.   
  
Exhaling out, he leaned against the front door, gaze lingered into his shop. The fireplace was in need of a few new logs to keep itself going. He closed his eye sockets, taking in the silent and quiet for a few more minutes.   
  
_ I hope this creation will be done sooner than later. _ _   
_ _   
_ Pushing himself off from the front door, he ensured the sign showing the store was closed for now, turned the right side out. Moving over to his working table, the sketches of the new doll, which he scribbled down the materials he had to fetch. He settled the new bag on a chair next to it, while the fabrics in his arms stayed there a few minutes more.   
  
His finger ran over the parchment, murmuring the detailed thread, fabric, and stuffing he had to use. Turning on his heels, he stalked over to his shelves of fabrics. Neatly putting the one in his arm to the right section where it belongs, before he let his fingers wander with such grace and care over the other fabrics.   
  
A royal purple for the queen’s dress, a snow-white fabric for details of the patterns to the queen’s royal dressing. Those were the two he had to start with now.    
Returning to his work table, he sat the fabrics neatly beside the parchment with the doll sketch, eye lights fixed over to the fireplace while wandering closer. He grabbed a couple of smaller logs on the side, tossing them into the fireplace and used the metal stick to twist them into place. That would radiate the heat back into his workspace and keep him warm and comfortable.   
  
Now, he truly could begin with the Queen Doll. His most valuable and expensive doll he’ll ever make. However, he had wished for the King to accept it as a gift. King Asgore had deserved to keep a familiar of his Queen close to him.   
Yet, the King’s heartache and kindness had none of his talk.   
He ensured The town’s Dollmaker got what he needed for the materials he should use, and the fine vase with the Queen’s ashes stored safely in his shop to when he needs it.   
  
“Just a few days more, My Lord. And you’ll have your queen’s familiar with you again…”Error murmured to himself, yet praying that his king could last those mere days.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was Chapter 1 done. 
> 
> I hope it wasn't too much of a bother for people and well, I hope it was alright in general xD
> 
> I would love to see comments if people would like to see more or general thoughts of the idea.  
> Until maybe next chapter!


End file.
